Crystal Voice
by Mr. Ochinchin Head
Summary: Crystal Voice wielder use songs to heals injury, use it as a weapons and control elements. The only disability was that the wielder is practically mute and can only sing. Inuyasha doesn't know whether to classify it as a blessing or rather a curse. Male Harem/ Human!Inuyasha Uke!Inuyasha


_**Title: Crystal Voice**_

_**By: Mr Ochinchin Heaad **_

_**Summary: Crystal Voice wielder use songs to heals injury, use it as a weapons and control elements. The only disability is that the wielder is practically mute and can only sing. Inuyasha doesn't whether to classify it as a blessing or rather a curse.**_

_**Pairing: Possibly every male/ Inuyasha**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Disclaimer: What? Are you kidding me? **_

_**Warnings: UnBetaed, Soon to be SLASH/YAOI/HOMOSEXUAL/GAY ( Don't tell me I didn't warn you)**_

_**A/N: This is my first Inuyasha story and I'm damn proud of it. It was inspired by others Inuyasha slash stories and my love for Inuyasha himself especially his mesmerizing human form. So this story will mainly about Human! Inuyasha, but don't worry, I already planned about Puppy! Inuyasha. So ENJOY!**_

* * *

**_PROLOGUE _**

The moonless night watch as a heart-throbbing scream echoes from the grand castle. A beautiful raven's grip on the futon was so tight that her knuckles going white. The healer holds tightly her knees as she encourages the woman.

"A little bit more, my queen. Miyo, go fetch a bucket of warm water and towels, hurry!" Healer Kitoko instructed her young apprentice. The girl scrambles out on her feet. "Please, my queen. Cooperate with me. The baby doesn't have much time."

With last one sharp cry, Izayoi use all her strength to push the baby out. Tiredly, she controls her breath and raging heart. She heard a faint 'Congratulation, my queen.' Her visions slowly blacken out. The only thing on her mind was why the baby didn't let out a cry.

* * *

Izayoi slowly flutters her eyes open. She winch lightly at the sudden light. The white ceiling of her room greets her. Her blurry mind trying to catch up the memory from the night before. Her eyes wide open when realization hits her. "Baby! My baby!-"

A small hand gently pushes her back to her bed. Izayoi met the old healer's intelligent eyes. "My queen, do calm down. Your body is still weak from yesterday's night." Izayoi hold the old woman's arm firmly. "Kitoko-san, where is he? Where is my baby?"

Kitoki smiles warmly at her, immediately, the princess raging heart calms down. "Do not worry, he delivered safely. Miyo, brings him here." Happy smile grace the princess beautiful face when the bundle of joy was placed on her arms. She gasps softly, "He... is so beautiful." She coos over the baby when the large silver-violet eyes look at her curiously. A frown appears when no sounds came out when the baby gurgles happily.

"Is-Is he mute?"

The healer closes her eyes before sigh softly. "Queen Izayoi, there is something about young prince..." Izayoi looks down at her first-born son, seeming in though. "(1)Inuyasha. His name would be Inuyasha." The healer nods (if she was weird at the strange name she didn't shows it) before continue. "Young prince Inuyasha is more then he seems."

The looks Izayoi sends Kitoki are pure confusion. "What do you mean?"

"May I, my queen?" She held out her hands to the queen, which the bundle exchange hands. Kitoki gently untangle the clothes wrapped around the baby. She turns him; stomach down shows a small diamond shaped tattoo on his left hip to the queen.

"Oh Lord, he's a Crystal Voice wielder?!"

She stares in disbelieve as the healer wrapped the babe back. Izayoi clench her fist under her chest, doesn't know whether to be sad or proud.

'_Takemaru, our son is special and bless by the gods and goddess above.'_

* * *

**TBC...**

_**(1)= I know it sounds weird since InuTaisho doesn't have any relation with Inuyasha nor Izayoi here but please don't be bother with that.**_

_**A/N: Yes, thank you for reading this 'till the end (not really) and I hope i didn't disappoint any of you. And to be blunt, I'm in no form had read or watch Inuyasha (except for its first volume of manga and stop halfway because I decided that I don't like Kagome). Should I continue this?**_

_**READ AND REVIEW**_


End file.
